Mila Aizawa
Mila Aizawa (相沢 美良) is a Japanese artist. She has worked as a spirit designer for the Battle Spirits Trading Card Game. She has also done illustrations for table-top RPGs and Monster Collection. Works Red Nodeppo.jpg|BS16-001 Nodeppo|link=Nodeppo The Dark Clowdy Ogre Island.jpg|BS16-061 The Dark Clowdy Ogre Island|link=The Dark Clowdy Ogre Island BS17-061 500x730.jpg|BS17-061 The Divine Flame Takamagahara|link=The Divine Flame Takamagahara Flamedisaster1.jpg|BS22-074 Flame Disaster|link=Flame Disaster Silverwurm1.jpg|BS23-007 Silver-Wurm|link=Silver-Wurm BS31-004.jpg|BS31-004 Haganewurm|link=Haganewurm One-Kengo.jpg|SD06-003 One-Kengo|link=One-Kengo Bronzewurm2.jpg|SD10-005 Bronze-Wurm|link=Bronze-Wurm SD10-016 500x730.jpg|SD10-016 Charge Draw|link=Charge Draw Dragonshuttle2.jpg|SD10-013 The Dragon Shuttle to the Heavens|link=The Dragon Shuttle to the Heavens Fizard1.jpg|SD19-001 Fizard|link=Fizard Reddawnsky1.jpg|SD19-012 The Red Dawn Sky|link=The Red Dawn Sky U-BronzeWurm.jpg|SD26-006 Ultimate-Bronze-Wurm|link=Ultimate-Bronze-Wurm FatalDraw hobby.jpg|SD26-013 Fatal Draw|link=Fatal Draw The heroDog Lord One-kengo.jpg|EX018 The HeroDog Lord-One-Kengo|link=The HeroDog Lord-One-Kengo Purple Mudoolo.jpg|BS17-010 Mudoolo|link=Mudoolo Wingwinder.png|BS23-010 Wingwinder|link=Wingwinder Smogsheep1.jpg|BS26-009 Smogsheep|link=Smogsheep 72598634.jpg|BS26-074 Core Drain|link=Core Drain Green Stingbeast.jpg|BS07-026 The StingBeast Matsunoarashi|link=The StingBeast Matsunoarashi Needleshot.jpg|BS07-074 Needle Shot|link=Needle Shot Bufumot2.jpg|BS18-020 Bufumot|link=Bufumot Kurotanehawk1.jpg|BS21-024 Kurotanehawk|link=Kurotanehawk Kanabun1.jpg|BS24-025 Kanabun|link=Kanabun Hansa1.jpg|BS27-019 The GodBird Hansa|link=The GodBird Hansa BS27-079 500x730.jpg|BS27-079 Bird Wind|link=Bird Wind Chiwawanko.jpg|BS28-026 Chiwawanko|link=Chiwawanko Shimarisu1.jpg|BS30-014 Shimarisu|link=Shimarisu BS31-090.jpg|BS31-090 The Blowing Whirlwind|link=The Blowing Whirlwind BS32-021.jpg|BS32-021 The WindDemon Sasakunai|link=The WindDemon Sasakunai WS106770.jpg|BS33-030 The WindDemonGreatShinobi Quetzal|link=The WindDemonGreatShinobi Quetzal 286926_1435819771253.jpg|SD31-008 The StrangeFangShinobi Sendoukitsune|link=The StrangeFangShinobi Sendoukitsune White Ray-bullet1.jpg|BS01-076 Ray-Bullet|link=Ray-Bullet Rainbowpapillon1.jpg|BS01-079 Rainbowpapillon|link=Rainbowpapillon Metaldy-bug1.jpg|BS01-087 Metaldy-Bug|link=Metaldy-Bug Lobsterk2.png|BS02-040 Lobsterk|link=Lobsterk Artifactplant1.jpg|BS02-082 The Artifact Plant|link=The Artifact Plant Reloadcores1.jpg|BS02-103 Reload Cores|link=Reload Cores Angelafish1.jpg|BS03-038 Angelafish|link=Angelafish Hotaruri1.jpg|BS03-043 Hotaruri|link=Hotaruri Perfectguard1.jpg|BS03-132 Perfect Guard|link=Perfect Guard Scaraveil1.jpg|BS04-039 The JewelBug Scaraveil|link=The JewelBug Scaraveil Inviolablesanctuary1.jpg|BS04-082 The Inviolable Sanctuary|link=The Inviolable Sanctuary Mistcurtain1.jpg|BS04-101 Mist Curtain|link=Mist Curtain Dreamhand1.jpg|BS04-102 Dream Hand|link=Dream Hand Armetcrab1.jpg|BS05-028 Armetcrab|link=Armetcrab Siomanekid1.jpg|BS05-032 The CoralCrab Siomanekid|link=The CoralCrab Siomanekid Senzangou1.jpg|BS06-038 Senzangou|link=Senzangou Tonbeaul1.jpg|BS06-045 Tonbeaul|link=Tonbeaul Lighthouseofhope1.jpg|BS06-083 The Lighthouse of Hope|link=The Lighthouse of Hope Whitehole1.jpg|BS06-106 White Hole|link=White Hole Gearsplan2.jpg|BS07-061 The Gears Plain|link=The Gears Plain Diamondstrike2.jpg|BS07-076 Diamond Strike|link=Diamond Strike Lampsquid2.jpg|BS08-028 Lampsquid|link=Lampsquid BS08-061 better.jpg|BS08-061 The Resonant Tuning Fork Tower|link=The Resonant Tuning Fork Tower Norn2.jpg|BS09-062 The Spring of Norn|link=The Spring of Norn Crysteel2.jpg|BS10-036 The CrystalFish Crysteel|link=The CrystalFish Crysteel Coralreefin2.jpg|BS10-090 The Coral Reef in the Sky|link=The Coral Reef in the Sky Card10 12.gif|BS10-108 Lunatic Seal|link=Lunatic Seal Thousandneedle.jpg|BS11-026 Thousandneedle|link=Thousandneedle Dolphing.jpg|BS11-030 Dolphing|link=Dolphing The Pure Milky Way.jpg|BS11-068 The Pure Milky Way|link=The Pure Milky Way Sailfish.jpg|BS12-028 Sailfish|link=Sailfish Moonshouuo.jpg|BS13-027 Moonshouuo|link=Moonshouuo The freezing waterfalls.jpg|BS14-083 The Freezing WaterFalls|link=The Freezing WaterFalls Recovered Core.jpg|BS14-106 Recovered Core|link=Recovered Core Matamata1.jpg|BS0 The TransparentGleamTurtle Matamata|link=The TransparentGleamTurtle Matamata Akuakumanomi.jpg|BS24-031 AquaAnemonefish|link=AquaAnemonefish The Fortress Metropolis of Eternal Snow.jpg|BS24-091 The Fortress Metropolis of Eternal Snow|link=The Fortress Metropolis of Eternal Snow BS24-107 500x730.jpg|BS24-107 Dream Nebula|link=Dream Nebula White Crack.png|BS0 White Crack|link=White Crack Coles-tortoise.jpg|KF-05 Coles-Tortoise|link=Coles-Tortoise Hitodem1.jpg|SD01-020 Hitodem|link=Hitodem Glasscargot1.jpg|SD01-022 Glasscargot|link=Glasscargot Yellow Arcanadoll-pan1.jpg|BS02-066 Arcanadoll-Pan|link=Arcanadoll-Pan Tria1.jpg|BS03-054 Arcanadoll-Tria|link=Arcanadoll-Tria Fourcards1.jpg|BS03-137 Four Cards|link=Four Cards Cu-sith2.jpg|BS08-041 The DogGeneral Cu-Sith|link=The DogGeneral Cu-Sith Pooka2.jpg|BS09-037 Pooka|link=Pooka Aspidochelum2.jpg|BS09-041 Aspidochelum|link=Aspidochelum Beastnue2.jpg|BS10-050 The ThunderSacredBeast Nue|link=The ThunderSacredBeast Nue The DivineBird Thunder-Bird.jpg|BS12-058 The DivineBird Thunder-Bird|link=The DivineBird Thunder-Bird Kudagitsunen2.jpg|BS15-037 Kudagitsunen|link=Kudagitsunen The Lunar Court.jpg|BS15-069 The Lunar Court|link=The Lunar Court Calmion-cat2.jpg|BS17-038 Calmion-Cat|link=Calmion-Cat Homuncu.png|BS18-037 Homuncu|link=Homuncu The Walpurgis Night.png|BS18-070 The Walpurgis Night|link=The Walpurgis Night Airavata.png|BS19-048 Airavata|link=Airavata Jackkuri.png|BS19-076 Jackkuri|link=Jackkuri The Ferris Wheel of Heaven Wings.png|BS19-091 The Ferris Wheel of Heaven Wings|link=The Ferris Wheel of Heaven Wings Angelic Pressure.png|BS19-109 Angelic Pressure|link=Angelic Pressure The Angelia Prima.png|BS20-041 The Angelia Prima|link=The Angelia Prima BS20-081 500x730.jpg|BS20-081 Steal Heart|link=Steal Heart Gatpblepas1.jpg|BS21-040 Gatoblepas|link=Gatoblepas GurumiPanda.png|BS21-063 GurumiPanda|link=GurumiPanda The HaloBlade Angelhalo.png|BS23-063 The HaloBlade Angelhalo|link=The HaloBlade Angelhalo Cocatrice1.jpg|BS24-044 Cocatrice|link=Cocatrice Ultimate-Cu-Sith.png|BS25-061 Ultimate-Cu-Sith|link=Ultimate-Cu-Sith Pipeorgan1.jpg|BS25-069 The Golden Wings of Pipe Organ|link=The Golden Wings of Pipe Organ Bs25c081.png|BS25-081 Golden Counter|link=Golden Counter The Soluje Hill.jpg|BS26-070 The Soluje Hill|link=The Soluje Hill The HeavenAstralArmored Blanc-Pegase.png|BS27-067 The HeavenAstralArmored Blanc-Pegase|link=The HeavenAstralArmored Blanc-Pegase Moonworld1.jpg|BS28-070 The Far Away Moon World|link=The Far Away Moon World Uizuna1.jpg|BS29-050 Ultimate-Izuna|link=Ultimate-Izuna Concerthall1.jpg|BS29-070 The Rhythmic Concert Hall|link=The Rhythmic Concert Hall Featherlock1.jpg|BS30-081 Feather Lock|link=Feather Lock BS31-081.jpg|BS31-081 Oborogissha|link=Oborogissha BS32-044.jpg|BS32-044 The YoukaiBeast Nue|link=The YoukaiBeast Nue BS33-069.jpg|BS33-069 The Princesses' Floating Garden|link=The Princesses' Floating Garden Izuna2.jpg|BSC05-010 Izuna|link=Izuna Raijoule2.jpg|BSC05-012 The ThunderBeast Raijoule|link=The ThunderBeast Raijoule NemeaLion.png|BSC15-008 NemeaLeon|link=NemeaLeon BSC20-016.jpg|BSC20-016 Moon Rabbit|link=Moon Rabbit Pack7222036-0019.jpg|P14-05 The Angelia Protiel|link=The Angelia Protiel Kushina1.jpg|PB13-04 The StarMedium Kushina|link=The StarMedium Kushina Pooxan1.jpg|SD02-001 The MysteriousBeast Pooxan|link=The MysteriousBeast Pooxan The Angelia Machael.png|SD15-002 The Angelia Machael|link=The Angelia Machael Ascension Zero.png|SD15-007 Ascension Zero|link=Ascension Zero The Angelia Aester.png|SD23-004 The Angelia Aester|link=The Angelia Aester Reversal Force.png|SD23-016 Reversal Force|link=Reversal Force Blue The exploding Submarine Volcano.jpg|BS14-089 The Exploding Submarine Volcano|link=The Exploding Submarine Volcano Craftsmangaga1.jpg|BS29-036 The DragonCraftsman Gaga|link=The DragonCraftsman Gaga The PirateGunner Harvey1.jpg|BS29-038 The PirateGunner Harvey|link=The PirateGunner Harvey Hammerimpact1.jpg|BS29-082 Hammer Impact|link=Hammer Impact BS31-095.png|BS31-095 No. 34 Large Island|link=No. 34 Large Island No. 26 Capital Capital.jpg|BS32-071 No. 26 Capital Capital|link=No. 26 Capital Capital CQ3rbqZVEAAP9mK.jpg|BS33-070 No. 2 Blue Forest|link=No. 2 Blue Forest 84022808.jpg|P14-37 The BlueSeasSwordsSaint Mermarian|link=The BlueSeasSwordsSaint Mermarian P15-02.jpg|P15-02 The WaterBrawler Douji|link=The WaterBrawler Douji The GiantSoldier Mucius.png|SD24-001 The GiantSoldier Mucius|link=The GiantSoldier Mucius Multi-Colored The Rose Garden Dyed in Red.png|BS22-071 The Rose Garden Dyed in Red|link=The Rose Garden Dyed in Red Category:Artists Category:Real people